Horror Movie
by SassyGlitter
Summary: Draco's first time watching a Horror movie with Harry! But now poor Draco can't sleep! READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! R&R please


Horror Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hope you enjoy! And please remember to review!

X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X –X –X – X – X

"Potter!" called out an angry looking Draco from the living room. He had been trying to find the sodding remote control for that big-talking-box, which he later learned was actually called a television, for hours, but alas to no avail.

"Potter!" he called out again in frustration.

Harry and Draco were paired together for the seventh year muggle studies project, in which both partners have to live in a flat in muggle London for a month and experience life as muggles – which meant No Magic.

"What is it, Malfoy?!" Harry finally answered as he stepped into their small yet cozy living room, holding a huge owl of popcorn and two cans of coke.

"I can't seem to find that blasted remote, do you have any idea where it is?" he asked from his place at the floor where he was peering under the couch, trying to find the remote and unbeknown to him also giving Harry a rather nice view of his rear.

"Umm..uh…" Harry said, as he tried to tear away his gaze from Draco's bum, "Umm… isn't that the remote in your hand?"

Draco looked up and the then stared down at his hands, and surely, there it was.

"Oh, I guess I just had a blond moment there" he said with a small smile, and Harry noted a small blush colored the blond's cheeks.

Harry chuckled, "Come on, let's sit down. The movie is about to start."

Draco just nodded and moved to sit next to Harry on the couch.

It became like tradition to them that every night before they head off to bed one of them would get to choose a movie and they'd watch it together. Tonight was Harry's choice and he picked out a horror film, knowing that Draco had never seen one before.

Harry pressed 'play' and watched intently as the movie was about to start.

"What kind of movie is this, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Oh, it's a horror, and I heard that it's a really scary one too, so do try not to piss your pants if it gets too scary for you, yeah Draco?" He teased.

"You wish Potter! I'll have you know that I don't scare easily, especially not by some muggle movie," He tried to sound like his usual drawling self but found that he couldn't hide the smile that was creeping on his face when he heard Harry address him by his given name instead of 'Malfoy'.

See, he and Harry have come to a truce at the beginning of their assignment for the sake of not having to sleep with one eye open every night for the fear of being murdered while asleep.

Surprisingly, as the days passed Harry and Draco found that they genuinely found the other quite interesting and instead of trading insults and attacking each other like they did at school they only bantered somewhat playfully and exchanged witty and sly remarks that almost as if they were flirting.

"It's starting!" announced Harry.

They both sat quietly and watched as the big screen viewed a pretty young woman driving her car in a stormy night to what seemed to be a haunted house.

An hour into the movie Harry noticed that Draco was sitting considerably closer to him and was clutching a pillow to his chest, which he covered his face in every time something particularly nasty happened.

Harry thought Draco looked adorable with the way he was biting his bottom lip, which he noticed looked utterly kissable at the moment, and the way his eyes were wide with fear which made him look so innocent and childlike.

He continued to observe Draco as he now started chanting, 'Don't look under the bed! Don't look under the bed!' to the young woman in the film, whose screams now filled the entire room because she just had to go and look under the bed.

The Gryffindor smiled when he heard Draco's fear- filled-voice muttering, 'I told you not to look under the bed…'

Harry resisted the urge to kiss him right then and there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

By the end of the movie both boys yawned tiredly.

"I think we should head off to bed now," said Harry as he stood. When Draco didn't reply Harry turned around to find him staring wide eyed out the window.

"What's wrong Draco?" he asked, approaching the smaller blond.

"It's raining and I think there's going to be a storm too… just like in the film." He added as an afterthought.

"It's just a movie, Draco. None of that was real, so don't worry. Okay?" Harry reassured.

"Of course I know it's not real, Potter!" Draco said arrogantly. Though Harry could tell that Draco was actually a little frightened and he couldn't help but smirk as he remembered the blond's earlier statement, _I don't scare easily, my arse!_

"Fine then, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Harry yawned as he made his way into the hall and towards his bedroom and just when he reached the door he looked back and said," Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes?" the Slytherin replied.

"Just don't look under the bed," he said as he closed his door and let a sly grin play at his face before he went to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night…

Draco lay in his bed, wide eyed.

He hated Potter. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him.

Why did he have to pick such an awfully scary movie? Now he couldn't sleep.

Not with all that thunder and lightning outside and not to mention he was anticipating some bizarre creature to jump from under his bed and eat him up any minute now, and to top it all of he was thirsty. And getting water meant walking across the dark dark dark hallway to reach the kitchen on a stormy night, all on his own. But, dammit! He was thirsty!

Finally, he climbed out of bed and made his first step towards his bedroom door. But _oops_! He tripped.

"Damn the dark," he muttered. He tried to get off of the floor but he couldn't. Something was wrapped around his ankle.

Suddenly, realization struck him. It was the monster. It got him.

He started screaming, "AAHHHH!! HARRY! IT GOT ME! AHH!"

Seconds later his room door burst open and Harry rushed to his side.

"Draco, what's wrong?" he asked, since he couldn't see anything or anyone threatening or dangerous in the room.

Draco, who now had tears streaming down his face, kept on screaming and thrashing.

The green-eyed-boy went and turned on the bedside lamp so he could see what was going on.

But there was nothing…

"Draco! Draco! Calm down, there's nothing here!"

"It's got my leg!!" he cried.

He rushed to Draco's side and found that, indeed, there was something holding him around his ankle, though it wasn't what he expected…

"Shh, Draco. It's okay! It's just your tie tied around your ankle! See?" he said as he untied the tie and showed it to him.

Draco, now having calmed down, looked up at Harry to find that it was really only his tie that held him captive only moments before.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

Draco just nodded. But Harry noticed how he clenched his fists every time thunder struck.

He felt awful knowing that it was because of him Draco probably didn't get any sleep.

With a sigh the Gryffindor picked up Draco into his arms, holding him bridal style.

"Wha… what are you doing?" asked the Slytherin, feeling the heat spread to his cheeks for being within such close proximity to the other boy.

"You're sleeping with me tonight," he said, "And I'm not taking no for an answer." He added when he noticed that Draco was about to protest.

The blond Slytherin allowed Harry to tuck him in his bed, and though he would never admit it, he was glad Harry allowed him to sleep next to him because there was no way he was going to fall asleep on his own after such a horrible night.

Harry snuggled up beside Draco and wrapped his arms around the slight body protectively.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" he whispered, looking up at Harry's green eyes.

Harry lowered his lips to the blond's in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Goodnight, Draco" he said, closing his eyes and falling asleep immediately.

Draco was stunned.

_Maybe it isn't such a horrible night after all_, he thought as he too began too fall into a dreamless sleep.

**THE END**

A/N: YAAAAY meeee!!! Just finished my first ever Harry Potter fic!

I hope that you enjoyed!

Please be kind and review cuz I really really want to know what you think, love it? Hate it? Fifty fifty?

If you review I promise that you will find Draco in your dreams tonight!


End file.
